My new lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. Its similarity to the variety "Yellow Jewel" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,805) prompted me to propagate this new plant for study with the result that I have found advantageous and distinctive characteristics in the new plant which makes it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily plant culture. Propagation of this new lily through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata, Calif., has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.